Brewdening Love/Chapter 5
Text Chapter 5 - Confesson Hello everyone! Thanks for reeding this far in1 but I want to take a moement to address the flammas. OK IM GOING TO IGNOR YOUR NONESENSE FROM NOW ON SO SHUSH MMMK? So be nice, which is better. think of the site as a neighborhood - be nice to da neighbars, ya? cool and thanks to all the GOOD REEDERS OUT THERE ooo "It is hard for thee to kick against the pricks." - Bible, Acts IX. 5 ooo (Seeing the site dosn't lik my diverders, the first devider will be a Bible quote from now on that is relovant to the chappy! or this case the autha not :3) Edwerd walked on and on and we cmae into the woulds. It had been a long walk but I was tired and wanted to know why we didn't drive. He said he didn't own a care, which is pretty wierd but then agin out here who knows how people live. We walked on and on and then we stoped. We were in the woords deep now and at the base of....................................a small motanny hill! "Hey Edwad wtf are we out here?" I asked in a sexahly, because maybe he'd taken me out here for some fun or somthing. "Joan I have somethong to tell you." he said and looked sad all of a sudan. I wanted to hug hymn better. "What do you have to tell me?" I asked, but not sexah this tim. "Joan, I lik you a lot but I have a horrible secret." He sed brewdingly. A small teir flopped down his cheek, and I felt even sadder and kind of bad at the same time. "Joan, i'm not like otther guys." "I KNOW that silly," I laughed happily "No, you don't get wut I meen." he turned and shivverd and looked sad even more. I frowned. Why was he sad? :'( He looked back and spoke more. "Joan I'm actually an vampire." I gasped! OH SHIT, A VAMPTRE?! That's like really unholly and not good at all, i thought. I felt sad and scared but I sort of liked hymn still, he'd been alone with me a few times I thot so maybe i could hear hymn out because I don't think he was going to ate me. I was still scared though and wish I had of worn my hawt leather uggs instead of the heals 2day incase I had to ron. "A vampire? But I can't be with you if your a vampire because I'm a Chrisnt!" I told hymn, tears falling from my eyes like a tap. "He looked mortified and his face was a scrowly durpreshun. he continued and edged closure towards me. "Joan it's ok. I'm not like other vampirs, my clan is different. We embarase the Lord and His weighs. I am a christina vampite!" I stopped being sad and smiled at hymn. "Why is it bad then?" "Because" He said brewlingly, "I think you smell nice and I'm afried I'll eat you still. I can't b wif you." I gsped. He wanted to eat me, which wasn't good, but there was something abot hymnb that I couldn't resist. He was uba hawt and now a nice guy 2. I new he was the only won for me. I walked up to him and took hymn by the hand and leened into his sexah mussular chest. "We will work thru it. I love you." He said nothing and we stood there for a bit, and then we went back to town. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yeah not much of a finelly but next chapter I'll moke up for it, so yeah. SO YES, THAT IS HOW HE'S A VAMPIR AND I CAN LOVE HIM OK?1?! Anyway please leeve some nice revies and yeah. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!! xoxoxoxoxooxoxx :3 Characters *Joan *Edward Chapter 5